


morning raktajinos

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Every morning Kira waits for Jadzia at the Replimat, something about this morning is different however





	

Like every morning Kira waited for Jadzia at the Replimat, she was always the first to get up in the mornings, knowing that Jadzia had a penchant for sleeping in and a hatred of waking up when she didn’t want to.

 

Kira sipped her raktajino and continued to closely monitor the entrance for any signs of Jadzia, she wasn’t going to order food unless Jadzia showed up or was at the point where otherwise it would get too late to eat before her shift. Most days Jadzia came before then but some were a mystery, like the Trill herself often was.

 

Kira’s eyes skimmed over the crowd, cautious of any skirmishes that might be occurring, and then came back to the entrance just in time for Jadzia to walk in and spot her at their usual table. She grinned brightly at Kira as she walked up, looking refreshed and ready for the day with that gleam of excitement she always had in her eyes.

 

“Good morning Kira,” Jadzia greeted, taking her seat. “Sorry I’m late, I ran into Morn and he was talking my ear off, you know how it is.” Kira nodded in her sympathies, she’d been waylaid by Morn a few times on the station herself after all. “Hmm,” Jadzia continued onwards, “I think I’m feeling for something Bajoran this morning.” She flashed Kira another grin, “Any suggestions?”

 

“Groatcakes,” Kira said, ignoring the overlying flirtatiousness in Jadzia’s tone as she always did. The Trill didn’t mean anything by it after all, it was just her nature. “If you like sweetness this early.” She made a face, her own indication that it wasn’t her personal preference.

 

“Well I was thinking something more of a kick to it but I do enjoy sweet still.” Jadzia tapped her fingers on the table in her contemplation.

 

“Kava rolls.” Kira shrugged, they were a favourite of hers and indeed that morning she was craving them herself. “I was going to order them.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Jadzia stood up, “I’ll go order them for us since I’m the one that was late.”

 

Kira took another sip from her cup as she watched Jadzia walk calmly over to the replicator, her natural sway drawing attention to her which was just the way Jadzia seemed to like it. This morning however she wasn’t winking in the pretty Caitian’s direction and made her way straight to the replicator for their order and straight back.

 

She was juggling her dish, Kira’s dish and a drink in her hands when she reached the table and Kira took her dish from Jadzia to relieve her of that burden. Jadzia took a seat with a sigh, “If I were Emony I could have juggled those.” She referred to one of her old hosts, the name sounding familiar to Kira and she remembered that that one was a gymnast.

 

“If you were Emony you wouldn’t be next to me right now, I’ll stick with the Dax I’ve got.” Kira told her, tearing off a piece of the kava roll to eat.

 

“Why Nerys,” Jadazia had lifted her own cup of raktajino to her lips, hiding the curve of her smile behind it but Kira could tell it was there. “I’m touched.”

 

Kira flushed slightly at her first name rolling off Jadzia’s tongue having hardly heard it but she could tell that Jadzia was just flirting. “You’re heading for the wormhole today right?” She switched topics as Jadzia kept looking at her with amusement, like she knew something Kira didn’t and Kira tried not to let that irritate her.

 

“Yes, Benjamin and I are a documenting the recent fluctuations coming from it.”

 

Kira grunted in acknowledgement, “Don’t end up on a trip to the past or something.”

 

“We’ll try.” Jadzia said drily but it was in fact a possibility given everything they’d lived through with the wormhole so far. “I take it you’ll be monitoring us from ops. Don’t worry Kira, if anything happens to us you’d be the first to know.”

 

“I’d rather we just have an easier day. Knowing our luck you’d be gone and Dukat would show up.” Kira rolled her eyes at saying his name, “Gloating and trying to take back the station no doubt.”

 

“So a regular day then.” Jadzia grinned and reached over the table to rest her hand on Kira’s, “I’ll still try to make it as relaxing as possible.”

 

She didn’t move her hand, something Kira felt acutely aware of but said nothing to. It was almost like they were holding hands as lovers did in the morning and it had been a long time since Kira had had a lover.

 

She continued to pick at her kava roll with her other hand, glancing at the padd she had on the table with her days work on it but her eyes kept going back to their joined hands.

 

“Jadzia,” She began and Jadzia looked almost guilty as she pulled her hand away, Kira’s words died in her throat at the sudden chill from her hand.

 

“Sorry Kira,” It was one of the few times she’d seen Jadzia be mildly embarrassed and it took Kira aback. “Isn’t now usually when you meet up with Odo?” Jadzia was smiling but she wasn’t meeting Kira’s eyes.

 

“Odo…? I-” Kira shut her mouth and then plowed through her thoughts, “We were practically sitting here holding hands and you want to talk about Odo?”

 

“Well no,” Jadzia took a sip of her drink, “I was actually really hoping to keep flirting but I wasn’t sure that was what you wanted.”

 

“I want it,” Kira blurted out, “I mean, it’s nice. You’re actually serious about this right?”

 

“Of course!” Jadzia’s mouth pulled down into a pout at what she perceived as a minor insult. “Nerys I am completely welcome to a relationship with you.”

 

“And so am I.” Kira stated, ignoring Jadzia’s sulk, “I just wanted to make sure.”

 

“In that case,” Jadzia pulled herself up again in her chair and was grinning, winking at Kira, “Maybe I can make this day relaxing, or at least tonight.”

 

Kira let out a bark of laughter, “How about we try a date first. And not the holodeck.” She said quickly before Jadzia got any ideas. “I’d like to see what else you can put together.”

 

“I love a challenge.” Jadzia grinned and stood up, knocking into the table, with her height it was easy for her to lean down and press a kiss to Kira’s cheek. “See you tonight Nerys.”

 

As she walked out her hips still swayed but this Kira didn’t regret looking at all.


End file.
